


Deaf, Blind, Mute.

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Deaf, Blind, Mute.

Roman walked into his house throwing his phone on the couch then throwing himself, groaning. Hand in his hair, unaware that miles away, Jon's phone was ringing.

Seth came in, hearing his husband grunt.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked gently, sitting at the end of the couch, laying a hand on Roman's leg.

"Not great." He sighed, sitting up, looking at Seth and away from his bright phone screen which was leaning against his back.

Jon's phone lights up his dark bedroom from his bedside table. He shuffled in his bed wondering who the hell could be calling him. Of course he picks up when he sees it's Roman, though not caring enough to sit up just yet. He puts the phone to his ear. All he hears was Roman having a backround converstion so he waits until Roman talks to him for him to use his voice. Unbeknownst to Jon, that never happens. In the dark quiet, Roman's conversation was perhaps all too clear.

"I don't know, some days are harder than others. Goddammit Jon." Roman said, head on Seth's shoulder.

Jon barely caught the last part but he sure was paying attention now.

"It's alright, baby. Wanna talk about it?" The brunette asked, running his hand over Roman's hair.

Jon was about to hang up, it's clear Roman hadn't meant to call him.

He shouldn't be listening to this, whatever this is. He should've hung up but he's too lazy to care.

He heard his name.

"Jon is just... If there is anyone that makes me feel the way I feel when I see you everyday it's Jon. It'll be this way forever. Jon? With us? The way I dream it could be? Impossible. But goddamn does it hurt. You feel it too, right?" Roman asked desperately.

"Of course I do baby but there's little we can do about other people's feelings." Seth said.

"Yeah." Roman muttered sadly.

Jon rolled onto his stomach. He puts the phone on speaker, a certain confusion filling his stomach.

"I feel so stupid. I'm in love with a straight guy-"

Jon hung up immidiately.

"I'll go find Kevin and we can cuddle." Seth said and walked out the living room.

Roman looks at him walk away than goes to get his phone, he saw the lit screen but thinks nothing of it as he goes to his bedroom.

Jon breathed deeply, curling into his sheets.

That was over a week ago and Jon still pretends that he doesn't think about it every minute of every day. 

He never even mentions it.


End file.
